Traditionally, when preparing baked goods, a user will estimate when the baked goods are done based on cooking temperature and time. In some instances, the user may apply additional methods to see if the baked goods are done, such as inserting a sharp object, e.g., a toothpick, into the baked goods to visually inspect how much of the baked goods sticks to the toothpick. A user may sometimes also use an instant read thermometer to check the internal temperature of the baked goods.
Relying on cooking temperature and time alone can be inaccurate. For example, different cooking appliances may vary in the precision and accuracy with which cooking temperatures can be set and/or measured. Also, measuring cooking temperature only indirectly measures the temperature of the baked goods. Applying additional methods such as the toothpick test or instant read thermometer can be inefficient. For example, opening an oven door while the baking operation is ongoing in order to insert, e.g., the toothpick or thermometer, allows heat from the cooking chamber to escape. Also, reaching into the cooking chamber in such methods may lead to inadvertently touching a hot surface of the cooking chamber or a hot cooking rack.
Accordingly, a baking system with features for accurate and efficient assessment of the doneness of baked goods prepared with the system would be useful.